The unnamed warrior
by Kamakahhzx7
Summary: Champions, Summoners, and spectators always see Aatrox as the being holding the sword. But what they see is a lie the warrior holding the blade is nothing but a nameless warrior that is controlled. Only 5 five of the legendary darkin are known to exist, the blade is one of them. Who are the other four?


The unnamed warrior

Dealing the final blow to the enemy Nexus in his massacre mode, Aatrox watches the blue side lose as he led his team to victory. As both teams walk off the rift to show sportsmanship Aatrox walks off without a chance of a handshake to the enemy team or a chat with his teammates. Only one ally decided to try and strike up a conversation, and it was none other than the young explorer who had found him through his diligent researching and digging.

"Aatrox!" The young lad called out to him. Turning he looks down at the small human standing before him as the door's to the institute opened for everyone. "What is it? Arcane user?" He asked as the blade pulsed like a beating heart. "Great job in the match, you do live up to what the books say about you. Bringing out the fire in people's heart to lead them to victory." The explorer replied as Aatrox turned and began walking once more.

"It's the will of this blade, not mine. I am just the puppet, the sword is master not the other way around." Aatrox said as he headed towards the cafeteria of the institute. The rest of the champions looked at Ezreal in a weird fashion wondering why would he try to interact with the very being that brings more bloodshed than the current war is doing. "Kid, why are you trying to talk with that... Thing?" The outlaw from the enemy team asked as he passed him and headed towards the cafeteria as well. Following suit to join everyone for an after match meal he walks besides him and responds.

"There is more to Aatrox than meets the eye, I did research on Varus's bow and some on Brand figuring why they seem possessed by some other force. Only by talking to Aatrox can I find those answers." The rest of the champions walking beside them, Ahri, Janna, Braum, Kennen, Zed, Rek'sai and Zac listened in on the converstation to see what the young explorer was up to.

As Aatrox opened the doors with to the cafeteria he spots the Noxians. The being that is being referred as Aatrox looks down at the blade for a moment.

"Its interesting how everyone thinks that I am you. Ever since I have held you and begun the life as your puppet all I have understood is blood sates your hunger and your will is absolute." The unnamed warrior telapathically communicated to Aatrox, the darkin blade. "Yes, you are my puppet warrior. Now go to the noxians and lead them to victory by drowning their enemy in blood and sate my thirst." The darkin blade commanded. With one step the warrior begun moving to the Noxian table. All eyes in the cafeteria be it champion or summoner kept an eye on the large warrior. As he arrived at the table, second in command Darius in his lord armor stands up and looks at their so called savior.

"Welcome back Aatrox." The man said to him.

"Likewise Darius." The warrior said as he took a seat and set down Aatrox behind him. He said nothing as he watched everyone continue to devour their food. Swain, grandmaster general of Noxus was sitting across from him in usual attire. "Aatrox, there is a battle for the next point for the war that the institute has issued in the next match. I ask of you, can you be our jungler for the upcoming battle?" Swain asked as he put his arm on the table. "As long as there is bloodshed I will." The warrior replied as he got up and started to leave for his quarters. "Thank you savior. I will see you back in the noxian dorms." The grandmaster general said as he watched the warrior leave.

"Swain, are you sure about this? Having the savior in the next match could distrupt the team." Darius asked as he finished his food. "Trust me Darius, though it doesn't seem to be. The savior is much more of a threat than the demacians. As long as we can satisfy his hunger for blood then him being on our side is valuable." Swain replied as Katarina and Talon looked over that their higher ranking officers.

"Ezreal, you are getting too focused on researching again." Janna said to him as she fed him his meal. "I'm sorry Janna, but I want to unlock the reasons behind Varus's and Brand's transformations." Ezreal said to his girlfriend as he kept looking through the textbooks he left in his bag before the match. "Whatever, just don't get hooked up on it like how you did last time when you were trying to find Aatrox." She replied. "Yeah, for now let's just finish our food." Ezreal said as he closed his textbook and began finishing his food. Seeing the warrior holding Aatrox leave the cafeteria, Ezreal wonders what is the reason for the changes to the other champions. Leaving the thought in the back of his mind he talks to the other champions with Janna on his lap about everyday things.

Meanwhile the warrior walked through the halls of the institute as the blade was silent during the travel. At the other end of the hall an archer of Ionia was walking down to the cafeteria for his meal, noticing the warrior his bow began to react, soothing it with his free arm Varus stops in his tracks. Passing by Varus the warrior came to a complete halt, turning to the man known as the arrow of retribution he turns to him as well.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Retriubution?" Aatrox said out loud the voice of the blade much more deeper and menacing than the warriors voice.

"It has Aatrox. The time is nigh for us, the legendary darkin shall appear again to shroud this world in darkness." Varus's bow replied as a third champion walked into their path's.

"Well well, the three of us are here now. It's been many millenia hasn't it? All that is left are the other two." Brand, the burning vengance said as the two warriors possesed by the darkin looked at the third darkin.

* * *

Hey guys Kamakazix7 here, for the passed few months some and most of you have been following my other story the sword's calling. I regret to say that I have lost track with the plot, since I am and still a bit busy in life. For now I am taking a change of pace, eventually I will return to the sword's calling and finish it as I intended. But for now thanks for reading my one shot.


End file.
